A new era for new beginnings
by boyfriendorcarer
Summary: When Ken drops the jaw dropping bombshell that he's leaving the street to live in a luxury Still Waters retirement complex with Claudia, it's time for them to leave number 1 for good but, who will get the house after they depart the street for a much needed peaceful life. As tension starts to build in the Barlow clan of whom gets number 1 Coronation Street, who are the new owners?
1. Chapter 1

Peter and Tracy were summoned by Ken into the rovers return of Coronation Street where he'd certainly shared some fond memories as well as some dramatic times in there over the last 60 years of him living on the street. The two of them had no idea what was going to be hitting them in the next hour or so, but what was for certain, Ken knew that what he was going to share with them was going to shock them, as well as his fellow neighbours on Coronation Street being told the shocking but sad news that he had to break to them in the coming weeks.

Ken got the round of drinks in for them all ready to break the news to Peter and Tracy, of course the classic fresh orange for Peter and red wine for Tracy.

All sat down so Peter asked Ken, "so come on then, you gonna tell us why we've been summoned"as he and Tracy both looked at each other, both not knowing what Ken had to tell them, it was obviously something important.

"I don't know where Daniel and Adam are?ive left messages."questioned Ken, trying to put off responding to Peter.

"Your getting married,aren't ya?"asked Tracy.

"Married?"Claudia laughed, Tracy was clearly clueless to what they had to announce to them.

Tracy looked at Peter as she spoke, "Oh." the pair of them looking baffled and confused as to what Ken and Claudia had to tell them.

Jokingly Peter asked, "your not dying dad?" he laughed, whilst Ken and Claudia not looking too pleased with his comment.

Peter turning all serious for a moment, "well your not dying are ya?" his face dropping, not knowing if he was actually about to announce that he was in fact dying.

Ken laughed, "no.. there's nothing a matter with me., no no no." whilst Peter, hand on chest whilst sighing out of relief that his father wasn't terminally ill whilst Tracy gave his shoulder a slap as for a moment she started to become worried that Peter's joke was in fact true.

Claudia spoke, "Darling why don't you just tell them?"

Ken finally plucked up the courage to tell the pair of them his and Claudia's news, "right um, okay well.. Claudia and I, have been looking into the idea of .. well moving into a retirement village. " Peter and Tracy looking at each other, by the look of their faces, it wasn't what they were expecting to hear today.

Claudia gave them reassurance,"it's not as bad as it sounds." she told the pair of them.

Peter spoke, "what you mean one of those places that you see online, you know? afternoon tele adverts"

Ken and Claudia speaking in unison,"yeah yeah"

As per Tracy making a heartless joke,"Ay! you get good business out of them places.. theres always someone popping their clogs." Peter instantly giving her an unimpressed look.

she spoke again "what?its true!" Tracy being her usual self and not seeing the bad side of the words that can come out of her mouth.

"So umm, you thinking about buying one of these places?" Peter curiously asked Ken.

Ken and Claudia both nodding, "yeah, yeah." Ken responded back to him.

"So that means you'll have to sell number one?"Peter asked him.

Ken told him, "Well wouldn't do it otherwise."

Peter looking concerned," oh right, yeah well, I'm just thinking.. where are me and Simon going to live?" he asked Ken.

Tracy jumping into the conversation, "hang on a minute, this is a big deal this.. are you going to be buying it together?" she asked both of them.

Ken responded, "possibly."

Tracy thinking for herself, "right so, who inherits when you die?" whilst being all serious. Peter not being impressed with the questions she was coming out with for Ken and Claudia. "Tracy!"

"No I'm sorry, but this needs talking about" she responded.

Ken butted in to the conversation, "look, don't worry.. I mean at this stage it's just an idea." not wanting Peter or Tracy to worry too much whilst Claudia not looking too pleased that he was giving them false hope of him staying permanently at number one.

Ken continued to speak,".. just something we've talked about for some time, you know nothing definite." Ken wasn't ready to deal with all the questions Peter and Tracy we're both throwing at him.

Peter responded, "Oh well, that's a relief." whilst looking at Tracy, she responded with "totally" the pair them obviously thought Ken was having them on for one big joke like you would on April fools day.

Sometime had passed since that conversation, Peter and Tracy had finished their drinks and were ready to get off back to their homes. "See ya, bye" they told Ken and Claudia as they got up to leave the Pub.

Just as they were ready to leave the pub, Peter told his sister, "well that was a big announcement.. NOT." Tracy reassured him, "no way is he selling the house."

Peter instantly questioned, "no?"

Tracy told him again, "no, he just said it to keep Claudia happy. "

Peter responding back to her, "well let's hope you're right ay, because without that house me and Simon would be at risk of not having a place to live."

Tracy reassuring him again, "oh definitely!"as walking out of the rovers return to go back to their homes for the night.

Peter and Tracy had no idea what was to come, a war for number one was about to begin and it wasn't going to end pretty. In the next few weeks, number one will see new owners living there but first a huge fight for it from Peter and Tracy will emerge but, who will succeed in claiming number one as their very own after all this time.

Please leave any reviews, I read them all and they are very much appreciated. I will be doing a few chapters of this, the first chapter was mainly based from the preview we had a couple weeks ago and this chapter was just an insight of what's to come and will soon spice up! if you have any requests what you'd like to happen then I'm happy to put those in consideration! This is a carter story soon to unfold! keep posted for new updates :) 


	2. Chapter 2

thank you for the first chapters reviews, I appreciate them a lot!

Tracy was just casually walking down the street heading to work but was distracted by a for sale sign on her Dad's house whilst Peter had just pulled up at number one when he'd noticed a for sale sign on the front of the house after he had finished a long,night shift mainly doing airport runs and pick ups around Manchester all night.

Tracy approaching Peter, "Ay! Have you seen this? So it's official then, not one massive joke that we thought it was, he's serious about this big move with Claudia."

Peter spoke,"Only just, yeah. Right let's go in and talk to Dad." he told Tracy as they walked into number one to see their Dad.

Peter and Tracy both spoke, "Morning Dad."

"Ah Morning, i gather you've both seen the for sale sign outside then. That's the only reason I can think as to why Tracy's here this early in the morning. Do you want to sit down and we can speak properly? " he told the pair of them as they both sat down on the dining table.

Ken continuing his conversation and asked, "Tea? Coffee?"

"No thanks, let's just get straight into it." Tracy told him.

Peter answered him back,"I'm alright thank you, I stopped off at a lay by near the airport to grab a coffee from one of the butty wagons"

Tracy spoke again,"so you're serious about moving to this retirement village then?its official?" she asked Ken.

"Yeah, you know I've lived on this street for what? 60 years and I haven't really done anything adventurous with my life. I always wanted to when I was young but I never did. I need this fresh start, if I don't do it now, I'll never do it and I don't want any more regrets in my life, I've certainly made a few mistakes in my life time." he told the pair of them.

Peter couldn't help but make a dig at his father's past mistakes, "Yeah you have" clearly thinking about how Ken moved him and his twin sister, Susan away to Glasgow in Scotland to their mothers parents house when they were kids as their Mother, Valerie had died in 1971.

"Peter!"Ken sighed, he knew of his past mistakes and sending his children away was one of the biggest regrets he had in life.

"Sorry, but it's true. I know you're sorry for those mistakes you made. Sorry." Peter explained.

Ken spoke to the pair of them again,"right what I wanted to let you both know, is that I'm giving you both the chance to buy this house off me. It's rightly yours as it is mine, I know how much this house both means to the pair of you." he told them.

Tracy now perking up, "Ooo now you're talking!" as she excitedly told Ken.

"Ay! Tracy, if anyone gets this house, it should be me, I have more connection to it than you have. Plus me and Simon need to keep a roof over our heads!" Peter sticking up for his and Simon's own rights.

He continued,"And besides my Mother's uncle Albert originally owned this house and if anyone in this family was to get this house, it should be me."

Tracy snapped back at him,"Oh save me the sob story" whilst rolling her eyes back at Peter.

She continued,"the only reason you want this place is because the fumes from the pub next door would keep you off the booze."

he fought back of course, "that don't make any sense."

"whatever."she snapped back.

Peter continued his argument,"what you trying to say?"whilst shrugging his arms in the air.

Tracy also continuing her argument,"whatever! you know what, you were never the fastest donkey in the derby were you?" rolling her eyes up as she finished her sentence.

Peter fought back again, "look we need this house more than you do right, you've already got a flat!" he explained to her.

She explained,"Well we need a house because there's more of us."

Peter arguing back again, "Well, Oliver's only little." whilst shaking his head at Tracy.

"Oliver.. Oliver too. "she replied.

"Why who were you talking about?" Peter questioned her.

"Oliver." she told him whilst rolling her eyes at him as if it was a hard question, acting as if she was clearly talking about Steve's child.

Peter snapped back," no you weren't, you were talking about the cat and dog weren't ya?!"he shouted back her.

"Well they need a place to live as well you know!"she moaned at him.

Peter continued, now speaking to Ken who was sat in his chair with his hand over his forehead, trying not to get involved in the heated debate."Unbelievable, do you hear that? She cares more about the animals than she does about Steve's flesh and blood. That's unbelievable." pointing towards Tracy and slamming his hand on the table.

Ken answered back,"Yeah well, just leave me out of this."

Tracy snapped at Peter, "Peter!what do you want a house for anyways? I mean you're nearly at retirement age, why don't you just go with Dad to Shady Pastures or whatever it's called." Peter shaking his head and looking towards his father.

"Tracy.. please." Ken sighed.

Tracy still going on at Peter,"and when matron brings you a nice cup of tea at that retirement village" Peter smirking and laughing at her ridiculous words that were coming out of her mouth.

She continues,"and you better hope they haven't sprinkled a little something into it." the front door slams open as they are continuing to argue with each other.

Ken suddenly chips in, "now, stop it! Both of you." Both Peter and Tracy suddenly silent and shrugging their arms like a pair of stroppy teenagers, Adam walks into the living room.

Adam chipped in, obviously hearing the arguing from Tracy and Peter"Everything okay? Anything I can do?" he asked Ken.

Ken replied back to Adam,"Well, not unless you know a way of me selling this house to one of these two without either of them uttering another word." he explained.

Adam speaking again, "well actually, I may have just the thing. " he replied back to Ken.

Adam suggested to make it fair game, that they should both write down their bids on paper in secret by the end of the week and seal them in an envelope away from each other. Whoever makes the highest bid for the house, will be the new owners of number one.

Peter teasing Tracy,"Make the best man win!" he was clearly talking about himself and was very determined to beat Tracy once and for all.

"Bring it on Bigamist!" Tracy teased back at Peter.

The competition and tension between Peter and Tracy to claim ownership of number one will rise to the highest level possible and when the outcome of the bids are revealed, who will be the new proud owners of number one? Will it be Peter or will it be Tracy? You'll have to read in the next chapter to find out..

Please leave any reviews and your theories, I love hearing them! There will be carter in the next chapter! :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Peter made his way to the Rovers to meet Carla for one of their cosy meet ups, he was about to tell Carla about the house which was certainly going to take her by surprise. She knew that Ken had put the house on for sale and knew Tracy had great interest in buying it but, Carla had no clue Peter would want to buy number one as well.

Peter approaches Carla sat in the booth"Hey love."he kisses her on the lips ever so softly, making her blush with a huge smile.

Carla responded back, "Hey, how was your day?" she asks.

"Well, eventful is the only way to explain it but all good with me, I have some news to tell you.." he tells her as Carla looks at him clueless, she certainly didn't have a clue what he was about to tell her.

he continues, "anyway shall I get the drinks in? orange juice okay for you?" he asks her as Carla nods in response to his question.

Peter had just got the drinks for the two of them in, he sat down next to Carla, now trying to prepare himself on how he was going to tell Carla about the agreement he settled on at number one in the past hour.

"So, what was it that you needed to tell me about then?" Carla paused as a thought had crossed her mind of the news he was about to tell her.

She continued to speak,"oh gosh, your still not broody again for a baby are you?" whilst staring right at him with sheer panic.

he immediately responded back,"No,no, no. well that has crossed my mind numerous times don't get me wrong but, it's not that."

He continues to speak, "I think we're at a stage to take things further.."

"further meaning what?" Carla naively asks him.

Peter responds back, "you know how Dad's put the house on for sale and Tracy has put down an offer for the house, in fact it's not even half the value worth of the house."

he continues,"I had this idea for us.. which includes buying the house. Adam suggested sealed bids and it was too good of an offer to miss out on. I just don't want to see Tracy rip off my dad." Peter explains to Carla, he really did want to settle down with Carla and get their happy ending that they deserved.

"hang on a minute? you want us to do sealed bids to buy the house. Isn't this a bit haste, I definitely didn't expect this today." she sighs, worried Peter was taking things to the extreme and only doing this to see Tracy lose in the battle of number one.

he reassures her, "Look, I know we agreed to take things slowly but, you know.. we know we were going to end up.. eventually so, why don't we just speed things up a bit and you know."

She responds back immediately, "And put in an offer to spite your sister?"

He tells her, "No this is nothing to do with Tracy. It's just for Simon, you know.. to get some stability in his life." Carla gasps in response.

he continues to speak in a loving tone, " we like living there, we'd like it even more if you were there too.. just think about it" as he gets closer to her, speaking ever so softly to her as well as being touchy feeling, which always wins Carla over without fail.

softly speaking to her, "please." as he looks up at her like a sad lost puppy, rubbing her back being all tender and touchy feeling, more than usual.

Carla shrugs his hand off her back, as she tells him " oh give over."

Peter giving her the signals just with his luscious, deep brown eyes as well as smirking at her, trying to win her over. Carla asks him, "how long have I got?"

"as long as it takes me to get to the loo and back." Peter then quickly shoots off before she can even respond back to him.

As Peter quickly made a fast move to the toilets, Carla was left feeling confused, as she sighs in response "what?"

Peter eventually returned back to his sit, Carla certainly had some questions for him because as much as she wanted to settle down with Peter in a place of their own,she couldn't help but think how they were going to afford a house especially as the two of them don't exactly have as much income as they used to, especially Carla since she doesn't own Underworld anymore.

"look, I know you've got your heart set on number one and I certainly do want to get a place with you.. but, I can't help but think, how on earth would we afford a mortgage." she asked him.

Peter jumped in the conversation, "we can afford a mortgage okay. I still have the money from when I sold my share at Underworld."

"and the deposit?" shaking her head in response. Carla was an expert when it came to things like this. Johnny was collecting glasses from all of the tables as he overhead the two of them speaking about a mortgage.

Johnny jumped into the conversation "everything okay? call me nosey but, did I hear you two speaking about getting a mortgage?"

Carla responded, "yeah, number one is for sale and Peter wants us to buy it. We're doing sealed bids but I'm just concerned how me and Peter would afford a mortgage since we don't have as much income coming in anymore"

Johnny responded back to her, "look, I'd help if I could but things are quite tight here. Sorry."

Carla wasn't looking for charity, she immediately responded, "Ah no. Honestly Johnny, thanks all the same.. thank you." Johnny smiled as he walked away from them to continue collecting glasses.

Carla turned to Peter, "I couldn't take it off him even if he did have it." she explained to him.

"But you do want the house don't you?" Peter asked her.

"I just think, if we're going to saddle ourselves with a mortgage that it should be somewhere that we've both fallen in love with and I'm sorry but, number one coronation street just doesn't do it for me." she knew how much this meant to Peter but she couldn't give him false hope and she didn't want to waste the money they have, even if it was the smallest amount they both had.

Peter sighed in response, "Yeah.. you're right, I'm being too sentimental on the place, I know that. I'll go tell Dad that were pulling out of the gets what she wants then" he sighs as he really didn't want to let her win over this battle.

He had arrived at number one with intention of telling Ken that he and Carla were no longer going to be bidding for the house which Adam had told them both to do. Tracy of course was there and already planning the house decor and measuring everywhere, she was determined to win in the secret bidding war.

"your here again?" Peter sighs in response.

Tracy responded back, "Yeah, I just finished work so didn't see why not to do some more measuring and plan the decor for the house"

Ken asked, "I'm making a coffee, do you want one?"

Peter responded, "no you're alright, thanks Dad." he continues, " I actually—" Tracy interrupted Peter just as he wanted to say something important, Tracy was definitely going to regret that later on if she knew what he was about to tell Ken.

"So, tell me Peter. What you going to do when me and Steve move in here." still determined as ever to win the battle of number one, she was convinced she would out bid Carla and Peter by a long mile.

she continues, "Are you going to move into Roy's with Carla? two nutters and an alchy all under one roof like peas in a pod." she smirks with pleasure.

Ken sighs, "Tracy please."

Peter whilst shaking his head, responds back "You just.. can never leave it can you?"

"Are you sure you can handle the stress of trying to buy a property. We don't want you hitting the bottle again or Carla cracking up and wondering the streets in her bare feet." Tracy spitefully insults him as well as his partner, Carla.

Peter was soon to fight back, "At least we never killed anyone." he smirks.

Tracy argues back, "oh no, those naughty underworld roofs have got a mind of their own haven't they?"

Ken chips in, "Stop this or leave both of you or worse, I'll stop you two bidding on the house and let someone random stranger buy this house. Your choice?" Peter and Tracy instantly stopped the bickering.

"Well we'll soon see who's the owner of this house when the sealed bids are opened in two days time." Peter told Tracy.

"Oh I think you'll find me and Steve will outbid you. You'll see!" Tracy hit back at Peter's smugness.

"Not in a million years, me and Carla will win you'll soon see. Make the best person win ay." Peter coughs on purpose, "..me" Tracy just rolled her eyes and couldn't believe how much he thought he was going to win this fight.

Peter needed to get back to Carla, he didn't want to keep her waiting "Right Dad, im in a bit of a rush, I'll see you soon. Bye." she probably wasn't going to be pleased finding out that Peter didn't stick to their agreement but Peter would soon win Carla over.

Peter walked back into the Rover sighing, "Can you divorce your step sister?" he asks Carla.

She speaks, "Tracy's being her usual delightful self is she?" she smiles up at him.

"You should of heard her, just throwing unnecessary insults about us." he told Carla, knowing he knew he agreed to pull out of the bids.

"She fights dirty alright." Carla responds back and continues to speak "Listen, it's a good job we threw in the towel isn't it. What did Ken say?" thinking that Peter had told Ken about them pulling out.

Peter responds back, "Yeah.. right.. about that.."

Carla interrupts him, "You did tell him that we were pulling out right?" shaking her head, it was clear to her that Peter hadn't stuck to the plan.

"It's just, I thought if we pull out, Tracy's only going to offer something ridiculous again and I just can't let her take advantage of him. " Peter continues, "and besides even if we don't outbid Tracy and Steve then at least it would of been dealt with fairly."

Carla was quick to respond, "So the exact opposite to what we had agreed on then?"

Peter shakes his head, as he speaks "sorry."

Carla and Peter headed out to walk back to the flat at Roy's, Peter was staying with her for the night and they had a romantic night planned ahead to just relax and watch movies all night long. Peter knew Carla would see the positive side of the decision he made earlier and what a perfect way to see sense whilst being all homely and spending quality time together.

They decided to watch Titanic, Carla had positioned herself laid in between his legs with her head embedded on his chest. Peter had his arms wrapped around her waist which brought her much comfort and made her feel at ease. The movie was over three hours long and Carla had managed to drift off to sleep near the end of the film.

You're here, there's nothing I fear And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart and My heart will go on and on..

Tears filled in Peter's eyes as the film came to an end,the song reminded him of his relationship with Carla, they are each other's safety nets, if one falls, the other catches them. He needed to wake up Carla up but he didn't want to disturb her because she looked so peaceful and as her eyes began to open, Peter spoke quietly but softly, "Hey sleepy head."

She replied still half asleep, "Hey.." as she stared up into his tear filled eyes, it hadn't gone unnoticed by her that he clearly had been crying watching Titanic. She told him "Have you been crying, you big softy!"

"maybe.. it is a sad film and it makes you think about life, it makes you cherish the years we have left of our lives.." he was clearly making reference to number one that he desperately wants them to buy together. He continued, "I never want to lose you Carla, never." as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Carla told him, "let's go for it, we only have one life and we should make the most of it.. I never want to lose you either Peter." as she smiles at him with tears in her eyes.

both of them speaking in unison, "I love you.."

"Anyways I better sit up before I fall asleep on you again" she told him.

Peter was quick to respond, "Yeah, quick before my legs give in!" he jokingly told her.

She gasped, "oi cheeky!" as she smacked him which instantly made Peter laugh, he loved nothing more than teasing Carla.

Peter spoke, "I think someone needs to be taken to bed.." before she could even get in a word, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom to enjoy a night full of passion and cuddle up together, keeping each other warm all night.. it was like they were teenagers again, madly in love without a care in the world...  



End file.
